


but if the earth ends in fire

by likewinning



Series: little beasts [72]
Category: Bombshells (Comics), DCU (Comics), Wonder Woman (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 07:42:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6558061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likewinning/pseuds/likewinning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She smells like salt water and she laughs like something dangerous when Diana asks why she's helping her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	but if the earth ends in fire

**Author's Note:**

> part of the Little Beasts 'verse, even though none of the usual players are here. ohmcgee and I are OBSESSED with these two, so count on them being around a bit more.

The first time Diana meets Mera, she's working the room at some fancy gala or other, decked out in thrift store clothes and jewelry that she and Donna fixed up for the occasion. Diana flirts with some obnoxious rich boy for a while, and she gets about ten feet away with his wallet when someone says, "That's not even real, you know."

Diana looks up. Not guilty - years of doing this have taught her to always, always look like she _belongs_. There's a girl standing to the side of her, long red hair and a deep green gown that probably costs something unimaginable. She's Diana's age, maybe a few years younger, and she smiles with bright red lips and brighter white teeth and says, "If you want, I can tell you the ones you should _really_ be taking from."

"I," Diana says. She thinks about running - she can do it in these heels - but Donna is two floors away, cracking someone's safe. She could never get to her in time, not before people started to notice missing wallets and watches and bracelets.

"It's okay," the girl says. She steps up to Diana, slings her arm around her like they're old friends, then points to a middle-aged couple about thirty feet away from them. "You see those idiots?" she asks. "They've been faking their taxes for _years_. That piece in her hair is worth half a grand, and mister always carries at least a couple hundred in his wallet."

Diana - hasn't remembered to breath in a few minutes. The girl smells like salt water and she laughs like something dangerous when Diana asks why she's helping her. "Because," she says. "I've seen you at these things before. You're good. It's fun to watch."

"I…" Diana starts again, and the girl lets her go, gets in front of her and says, "I'm Mera. You get to play at these things, but I actually have to go to them for _real_."

_You're crazy_ , Diana thinks, but she also thinks about how soft Mera's skin is, how her dress fits like it was made for her alone (and it probably was), how -

"I'm Diana," she says. Not Delia, or Veronica, or any of the bullshit names she uses at these things.

"It's nice to meet you," Mera says. "Now go rob these fuckers blind. I'll tell you who to hit next."

And she does. Over the next couple of hours, Diana makes off with more money than she and Donna have ever gotten at these things. She stops every few people to come back to Mera for further direction, and each time Mera finds some way to touch her - a brush of her hand against Diana's, twirling her fingers through Diana's hair, fixing the strap of her dress.

At the end of the night, Donna catches up with her, and Diana doesn't know how to say goodbye to Mera, how to say _thank you_ and just go.

"Well," Diana starts, and Mera asks, "Where are you staying?"

"East side," Donna tells her. She has that look in her eyes like they need to leave _now_. "Um, Diana -"

"But that's so _far_ ," Mera says. "You should crash with me."

"Uh," Donna starts, but Diana says, "We'd love that."

They argue while Mera goes to call her driver. "Are you nuts?" Donna asks. "Who _is_ she?"

"She's," Diana says. Mera waves them over from across the room, grinning like wildfire. "She's a friend."

 

*

 

Mera lives in a beautiful penthouse a few miles away. When they get there, Donna says thank you and heads to the spare bedroom Mera points her toward, but Diana stays with Mera.

"She thinks I'm crazy," Diana says.

"Or maybe that I'm going to ask for a cut," Mera says.

"Are you?" Diana asks.

Mera does a twirl in her beautiful dress and diamonds and thousand dollar shoes. "Do I look like I need the money?" she asks.

"Then," Diana says. "Then what do you need?"

When Mera kisses her, all at once Diana thinks that this was inevitable. She's never kissed a girl before, hardly ever thought about it, but then, she's never kissed anyone whose lips felt this perfect against hers, who made her heart beat like it might burst out of her chest. Mera deepens the kiss, slides her mouth against Diana's and Diana hears herself moan into it. Her hands are on Mera's shoulders but she slides her hands up, runs her fingers through the soft, soft strands of Mera's hair.

Mera pulls back a little, cups Diana's face. "You know," she says. "Before I saw you, I thought tonight I'd come back and burn this place to the ground. I was sick of the sight of it."

"Oh," Diana says. "You know you're crazy, right?"

"Maybe," Mera says. She drops to her knees, starts to slide Diana's dress up. "But you'll get used to it."

Diana isn't sure how to answer that. She still isn't sure what she's doing here, but when Mera kisses her belly, kisses her way down to the front of her panties and _breathes_ on her, she really doesn't care.

Mera looks up at her, and Diana says, "Please."

"Oh," Mera says. She slips Diana's panties down, sucks a kiss into her thigh. "You really don't have to ask."

Diana loses track of everything after that. One minute Mera's telling her to spread her legs a little, and the next Diana has both hands in Mera's hair and she's whimpering, begging as Mera fucks her tongue into her, as she licks and licks at her until Diana's a shuddering mess. There's sweat running down her back, probably ruining her dress, and Mera's sucking on her clit while she fucks two fingers into her.

"God," Diana says. "You're amazing. You - oh _fuck_." She comes again, holds onto Mera to keep from falling right over, and then she slides down to the floor in front of Mera.

"That was," Diana pants. She can barely _breathe_ , but she drags Mera in for a kiss anyway, tasting herself on her lips. Then she pushes Mera down to the floor, and Mera guides Diana's fingers into her, shows her exactly what she likes. The whole time she can't keep her eyes off Mera's face, the way her eyes light up like wildfire. She kisses her sloppy and wet and keeps fucking her until Mera pulls back, gasping and shaking.

"Mm," Mera says. They both lay back on the floor, their hair and dresses in all kinds of disarray. Diana doesn't even know how much money they made tonight - it's the first time that's ever happened.

"Were you really going to burn this place?" Diana asks.

"Yeah," Mera says. She traces a line across Diana's breasts, tucks her head into the crook of Diana's neck. "Sometimes," she says. "Sometimes you just need a change, you know?"

"Yeah," Diana says. "I know."


End file.
